dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Beat
| spanish voice = }} Beat (ビト, Bito) is one of the last remaining Saiyans, the other two being Son Goku and Vegeta. Born on the Planet Vegeta a year before its destruction, Beat was a low-class Saiyan, and was sent to a planet as were all lower warriors. His planet was later destroyed by Apollyon, causing him to crash land on Earth. There, he joins the Z Fighters, first to defeat Apollyon, and then later to defend the Earth. He is a major protagonist of Dragon Ball R. Overview Appearance Beat is a tall Saiyan male, towering over Vegeta, and being a few inches taller than Goku. He possesses the trademark black hair of the Saiyan race, which he keeps in a ponytail. He also has soft blue eyes, similar to Trunks. Like most Saiyans, his skin is tan, and he is considerably muscular. He also appears to be younger than he actually is, due to the Saiyan trait of retaining their youth, much like Goku and Vegeta do. When Beat first arrives on Earth, he is wearing a tattered version of the . However, while recuperating at Kami's Lookout, gives him some Earthling clothing; a red gi over a white shirt, blue pants, a black belt with a golden buckle, and red wristbands. Personality Beat is a calm individual, rarely displaying the flamboyant personalities of other Saiyans, such as Goku or Son Goten. At first, he comes off as completely reserved, keeping many of his thoughts to himself. He also appears to be quite analytical. Despite this, he does show the standard Saiyan trait of enjoying battle and challenging opponents. He shows a similar resentment towards Apollyon for destroying his homeworld, that Vegeta did towards for committing similar crimes. Like Goku, however, Beat is shown to have a soft heart, having been greatly grieved at the loss of his planet and its people, wishing to not see the same thing happen to the people of Earth — thus his reason for warning and wanting to help Goku and the others. After only a short time with the Z Fighters, Beat seems to feel a sense of close friendship with them, and resolves to remain on Earth with them to help them protect their world. History Beat was born on Planet Vegeta, however, because of his low power level at birth, he was sent to an unknown planet to destroy its inhabitants, as most Saiyans with low powers were. However, much like Goku, though for unknown reasons, Beat does not do so. Thirty-three years later, Apollyon appears and destroys his world. In the last seconds before its destruction, Beat manages to evacuate on his space ship and set a course for Earth, Apollyon's next destination, and warn the planet's inhabitants of the grave danger coming towards their planet. Biography Apollyon Saga Power Level Beat is a powerful Saiyan, having become a Super Saiyan prior to his arrival on Earth. The other Z Fighters also express their amazement at his power, with Vegeta noting that his power is very close to what ' power was when the group fought in the . That being said, Beat is initially inferior to most of the Z Warriors at first, save for Trunks himself. He also notes that, despite being a Super Saiyan, he is unable to defeat Apollyon. Techniques Transformations Super Saiyan Beat first became a Super Saiyan during Apollyon's initial rampage on his old planet, following the destruction of the city he had lived in for his entire life. As a Super Saiyan, Beat's hair stands up in a crazed manner and becomes gold, and his eyes become green in coloration. Unique to him, in his Super Saiyan transformation, Beat's skin seems to become much lighter — almost appearing to glow. In this form, Vegeta compares Beat's power to that of Future Trunks' as an Ascended Super Saiyan, though Beat himself notes that even as a Super Saiyan, he was no match against Apollyon. Trivia * Beat, like most Saiyans, is named after a vegetable. In this case, the .